


Yuletide Carnage

by Grimm Reaper (grimmerotica)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Death, F/F, F/M, Guro, Incest, Murder, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Snuff, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmerotica/pseuds/Grimm%20Reaper
Summary: The Davis Family receives a surprise visit from Santa Claus. He's not feeling jolly.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Yuletide Carnage

1

Kenneth gritted his teeth. Some country musicians started singing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" for the hundredth time, next-door. Oh how wonderful it would've been to kick down their door and smash Alexander Wallace's stupid stereo to a million pieces, while his kids watched in utter horror. Kenneth just groaned and downed his third Budweiser, before crushing the can beneath his boot, and tossing it into the growing pile behind the couch. 

He picked up the Colt 45 sitting between his legs. Christmas really was the worst; it was that day, five years ago, that he learned that the Devil always comes to collect.

2

Christmas in the Davis Family began as it always did. Kenneth sat on his couch. Alicia, his wife, slumped against his shoulder, yawned as he caressed her silvery hair. His eldest daughter, Sabrina, squealed as she tore open her gifts. She hugged him, her new camera and iPhone clutched in her right fist.

Sabrina, wearing red pajamas and a santa hat, her blonde pigtails barely reaching her shoulders, was just two weeks shy of turning eighteen. She hummed Jingle Bells as she fidgeted with her new toys, and stuffed chocolates into her mouth. Kenneth kissed his wife, and looked back to see his daughter bending over with the camera pointed down the front of her shirt.

"I saw that," he growled.

"Saw what?" Sabrina smirked as she tried to cover her cleavage with pajamas cut entirely too low.

"You know." Kenneth chuckled as his daughter plopped down on the recliner and started playing with her phone. 

In a few minutes, a high-resolution shot of her melons would be on Instagram, getting hundreds of likes every second. If they weren't attached to his daughter, and he was single, one of those likes would belong to Kenneth. He had Alicia, and her tits were a bit larger than Sabrina's. He cupped his wife's left breast, and she groaned while holding it tight against her tit.

Someone ran down the hall upstairs, hammering the floor with each step. "It's Christmas!" What sounded like a herd of elephants thundered down the stairs. Fay ran into the living room; the eight-year-old twirled in her pink nightdress before leaping into Kenneth's lap. "It's Christmas," she whispered into his ear as he brushed the curtain of brown hair from her eyes.

"Yes, it is." Alicia yawned as she rose.

Kenneth patted her back as she buried her head against his bulging stomach.

"Don't you want to see what Santa brought you?"

"Yes! Yes!" Fay lept from her father's lap and darted to the tree.

"Hold on, let's see which ones are for you."

"I can read, dad. I'm not a baby, you know."

Kenneth laughed. "I know, sweetie. I just–"

A minivan pulled into the driveway, stopping behind Alicia's SUV. Fay looked up. A man dressed as Santa Claus stepped out of the driver's seat, with four more dressed as elves emerging from the back. An MP5 poked out of his coat.

"Looks like Santa forgot–"

"Go to your room, now!" Kenneth shoved Fay towards Sabrina. "Take your sister upstairs. Hurry!"

"W-what's going–"

"There's no time to explain, you need to get–"

Bang! A crash emanated from the hall, as daylight poured across the floor. Footsteps followed. Santa and his elves stormed into the living room.

"Santa!" Fay ran towards the man, but Kenneth grabbed her arm. "I want to see Santa!" She tried to pull free.

"Ho ho ho!" Santa pulled his weapon. Fay stopped and withdrew behind her dad "Merry Christmas!" He laughed as three elves drew their own ML5s. The last one pulled out a camcorder.

"Why are you here?"

"What's going on?" Alicia was trembling as she pulled Fay into her arms.

"Yeah, what is going on Kenny-boi?"

"Kenneth?"

"I don't know what he's–"

"Oh! You don't know about the twenty grand you borrowed from our boss? Y'know, Randy McDonald? Are you also unaware that you haven't paid him in twelve years?"

"I-I…"

"Y-you mean, the Bowen Syndicate guy? That Randy McDonald?" Alicia glared at Kenneth. "You borrowed money from a crime boss?"

"I-I had no other choice. We were barely making it, and I couldn't find anyone else willing to loan to a high school dropout."

"You didn't have to open a fucking restaurant. My dad was more than willing to help you get a job at The Garage."

"Yeah, and get paid minimum wage to wash cars. I wasn't going to have my kids growing up in the slums like I did. It wasn't my fault you got knocked up at sixteen."

"Oh, so that wasn't your dick that put a baby in my womb?"

"I dunno, was it? Are you sure it wasn't Roel?"

"Wait, what?" Sabrina bit her lips. "Y-you're not my dad?"

"Forget it, sweetie. Daddy didn't mean–"

Santa grunted. "Our boss has been quite generous to let you skimp on the payment for this long. It seems you did well in the restaurant business, surely you could spare thirty-two grand for Old McDonald."

"I make enough to keep my family comfortable, I don't have that kind of money just laying around."

Santa shook his head. "The Boss is out of patience. Shafeful, really, seeing as you have such lovely girls here." He grabbed Sabrina's arm and kissed her hand.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Alicia stormed across the room and grabbed her daughter. "Baby, I'm so sorry he touched you."

"Please don't hurt my girls. They didn't do anything to you. I'll do anything, let you kill me, burn down the restaurant. Just don't hurt my family."

"Let's see what your girls can arrange." He gestured to his elves, and the one holding the camera stepped forward. "Start filming."

"On it, sir!"

"They can start helping by taking all of their clothes off."

"What?" Alicia shouted. Sabrina started pulling her sweatpants down. "No ma'am!" Alicia grabbed her arm with her down to her knees.

Santa pointed his gun at Sabrina's head. "I'd suggest letting her strip."

Alicia looked up at Kenneth.

"Honey, we have to do what they ask."

"You're asking me to let our daughter strip in front of these men? These, perverts?"

"Please mom, I don't wanna be killed. I'd rather strip than die."

"I'm sorry." Kenneth sobbed.

"Fine!" Alicia released her grip. Sabrina removed her pants and started on her shirt.

"But, leave the Santa hat. The Boss loves babes in costumes."

Sabrina nodded and dropped her shirt onto the floor. Her huge tits bounced as she removed her bra. Her panties were the last to go. She stood, naked as the day she was born. Kenneth's dick swelled, until a lump grew in his pants. Luckily, his wife wasn't looking.

"Your turn, momma bear."

"I will never forgive you for this, you fuck!" Alicia glared at her husband as she unbuttoned her shirt. She tossed it into the pile, then stepped out of her blue jeans. Moments later, she was as nude as her daughter; one arm over her tits, the other cupping her pussy. Santa and the elves whistled and jeered.

"Hey!" Santa pointed at Fay. "You're not getting outta this either, missy!"

Fay backed away.

"No! You can't be serious!" Alicia stepped in front of her little girl.

"As a heart attack!"

"She's only eight, you sick fucker! You can't think like that about an eight-year-old."

"Oh! Somebody should've told my Aunt Romona before she cornholed me every night for two years. Your princess will be lucky that it won't be an umbrella."

"You're not going to rape my fucking daughter!"

"No, I'm not going to do that." Alicia's gaze bore a hole in the man. "I'm serious! Though, not that you'd have a say in it if I was going to; and, as much as I'd really love to. I'm not stupid enough to leave my junk for a rape kit to find out who I am. No, she's going to be raped by you."

"I will not rape my own daughter, no fucking way you sickos!" Alicia screamed.

"You will. If she doesn't strip, and you don't lick her cunt while fingering her asshole, I'm going to fill her cute little tummy with bullets."

Fay looked at Alicia, then at Kenneth; her blue eyes watery. "Do I have to?"

"Do what the man said, sweetie."

She gazed over at Alicia again.

"I-I'm sorry!" She walked over to Fay, and lifted her nightdress over her head. Fay sobbed as she held up her arms for her mother. Her dress joined the growing pile of clothes by the Christmas tree. Her kitten panties were next, and all three ladies were bared for the gunmen to see.

"You don't have to rape my sister. I-I'll let you fuck me. I'll even suck your dick."

"Sabrina! No!" Alicia shouted as her daughter mimed sucking a cock.

Santa laughed. "Oh, if only I could. What I wouldn't give to plow that scrumptious teeny pussy." He grabbed Sabrina by the waist, kissing her while rubbing his finger against her slit. Kenneth gritted his teeth while his face grew hot. His member stiffened, threatening to tear a hole in his trousers. Sabrina closed her eyes and started moaning.

"Get off our daughter you sick fucker!" Alicia stormed across the room, and stopped as two elves raised their guns.

Santa kissed her for almost a minute. Sabrina's cunt juice dripped from his finger as he pulled away. "I can tell you're an eager slut. How about you suck your daddy's cock?"

"What!?" Kenneth and Sabrina shouted in unison.

"You can't be serious!"

"But, I am." Santa pointed the gun at Sabrina's face, and a finger at Kenneth. "You're going to take your cock out and go sit on the couch, and you," he poked her nose with the barrel, "are going to get on your knees and suck him off, and swallow your Papa's seed."

"Kenneth?" Alicia looked at him.

"What choice do we have?" He closed his eyes and unzipped his pants. His underwear expanded as his pants fell to his ankles. He sat on the couch and allowed his erection to spring out.

Santa doubled over in laughter. "He's actually getting turned on by this! Would you look at it, boys? Kenny-boi is getting hard by own naked daughter?"

"That's not…"

"If we get through this, we're getting divorced," Alicia spat at him.

Sabrina knelt between his legs.

"Sabrina, sweetie!"

"I'm fine, mom! Would you rather get shot?"

She leaned into his crotch. Her minty breath, mixed with the musk of his cock, wafted over his nose. "It smells … good." She licked the head, then took the head into her mouth. Her tongue danced, she moaned.

"You don't have to pretend to enjoy this."

"I know, dad. I'm not pretending."

"Sabrina!"

"I can't help it mom! And, dad, I won't hold it against you if you enjoy it. Just pretend I'm mom." She slid the length down her throat.

Kenneth patted Sabrina's head. "I love you."

A muffled, incoherent, gurgle, was all she could say with her mouth full of cock.

"And I want you fingering yourself."

Sabrina inserted two fingers into her pussy and squeezed her thighs as she finger-fucked herself.

"And you better start licking your little girl."

Alicia's contorted face looked at Fay. Fay was crying. 

"Please don't let them hurt me, momma!" 

"I won't, sweetie. I just need you to lay on your back and spread your legs."

"Okay." She wiped her eyes and did as her mother instructed. Fay laid with both legs opened as far as they'd go.

"I'm sorry!" Alicia leaned forward and started licking her pussy.

"Remember to finger her ass."

Alicia flipped off Santa, before inserting her index into Fay's asshole. Fay grunted and started crying, though her mother's finger inched its way in.

"Hey!" Santa gestured to his elf. "He has four kids. Two are missing. Go find them."

"On it!"

The elf left, and headed up the stairs.

A knot tightened in Kenneth's stomach as the man's footsteps thundered down the upstairs hallway.

3

Kris tapped on his sister's door, his left hand clutching a tree-shaped box behind his back. He stood there for a minute before hitting it with his fist, then withdrawing his hand and turning to leave.

"Come on in!"

Kris turned the knob, creeping the door open.

"Come on in, Kris." Irina sighed.

He slipped in and slammed the door behind him.

"Merry Chris … mas!"

His jaw hung loose. He expected her usual baggy t-shirt and yoga pants. Instead, Irina, barely thirteen, was wearing a slingshot bikini that barely covered her mounds, and only hid the slit between her puffy labia. If not for the wireframe glasses and bushy brown hair, he'd have thought it was a different girl completely, standing here amidst his sister's book shelves, action figures, and comic collection.

Irina laughed. "I think you're awfully happy to see me today." 

Kris's underwear bulged as his cock expanded.

"I-um, I just–"

"It's okay. That's why you're in here, right? Hopefully, it actually comes out this time. You don't mind taking it out when you're looking at my Instagram photos." She winked and giggled.

"I won't chicken out this time."

"I hope not."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, by the way!" He shoved the box into her arms. "It contains chocolate."

"Why thank you! You're the bestest brother ever!" She leaned for another kiss, then set it on her nightstand. "My gift is under the tree. I kinda wish I brought it up."

"It's fine. Besides, I'm already getting the best Christmas gift ever."

"Just don't chicken out. Are mom and dad still asleep?"

"They're downstairs. Sabrina just went to the bathroom, I made sure she didn't see me. I think Fay's still asleep."

"Good!" She kissed him again. He hugged her, she pulled him to the bed. 

They moaned, tongues dancing around the other's mouth. His boner dug into her thigh. His hands gripped her ass cheeks.

She shoved him away. "Alright, enough kissing with our clothes on. Let's see some skin."

"O-okay!" Kris lifted his shirt. She helped him pull it off, and threw it at the door.

"Alright, now I wanna see some cock."

He fumbled with his underwear, then stopped. His face burned. 

Irina sighed. "I knew it."

"I'm sorry; I'll do it, I swear."

He pulled at the flap.

"Maybe this'll help?" She pulled the straps of her slingshot, baring her breasts. Kris gasped as the two orange-sized buds bounced before his eyes. She slapped his hand away as he reached out. "You can't touch until your penis is out."

Kris pulled the flap, his muscles cringing up as his member jumped out.

"Oh my, it's … bigger than I expected." She caressed the tip.

His cheeks lit up. "T-thanks," he stuttered.

She giggled. "Just imagine how it'll be when you're a few years older." She smacked her lips. "Now, I believe you wanted to touch my boobies?"

"Uh, huh."

She grabbed his wrists and pulled him to her chest. He cupped them, feeling the firm fruits in his hands. They were incredible, and she wasn't exactly done growing yet, either. How marvelous would they be after another year or two? Maybe as big as Sabrina's?

He leaned forward, lips touching her soft nipples. Irina tilted his head back as his lips moved between each breast. Her breathing was rhythmic, his sister was moaning. She stroked his hair, he caressed her stomach.

Irina shoved Kris back, and laid atop him. Her lips met his. They kissed, he groped her hanging tits. Her lips moved down his body, kissing every inch, until she reached his crotch. He lifted his thighs as she pulled his underwear. She threw against the wall. 

She started licking the shaft, then swallowed it. His legs stiffed, he groaned. His big sister slurped as her tongue and lips slid across his erection. Her head bounced between his legs. The room swirled around him, his crotch blazed. Jets erupted from his cock. Her cheeks swelled to capacity.

Footsteps thundered down the hall. Irina pulled up just as someone banged on the door. A man wearing an elf costume, carrying a gun, burst into the room while the rest of his load splashed Irina's face. She was screaming, hands over her breasts.

"Get your asses … just what the fuck are you two doing?" He stopped halfway across the room.

Irina gripped her brother. "What do you want? Who are you?"

"Me and my buddies are discussing some business with your parents and sisters. We need you to join us."

"Is this for real?"

He aimed the gun at Kris's head. "Do you want to find out?"

"Please, let this be a joke. Don't hurt my brother."

"This isn't a joke. I'd suggest doing what I tell you."

Irina got up. The slingshot fell to the floor, baring her hairless slit.

"Don't bother getting that. You'll just have to take it off downstairs. Now, are one of you just a friend visiting, or–"

"He's my brother. Yes … I did just give him a blowjob." She grabbed his hand and placed it over her pussy. "This belongs to him. Your cock isn't going to touch me."

The elf gagged. "Well, you're going to enjoy our meeting downstairs."

4

Fay squirmed and giggled as her mother pleasured her bottom. Alicia was wailing. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Kenneth, with his daughter's head bouncing on his cock, wanted to rip Santa's arm off and shove it up his ass. He glared at the money.

Irina and Kris came in, followed by the elf. They were shaking. Their mouths fell open as they looked across the room. Irina's face was covered in cum.

Kenneth started shaking, and bore his teeth. "You got your shitty cum on my little girl? You better hope I die today."

"What the fuck?" Santa shouted. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that we didn't wanna leave any evidence behind. You stupid–"

The elf backed away as Santa slapped at him. "I-I didn't touch her, I swear. The-they were on top of each other when I got up there. He was jizzing when I burst through the door."

"You better hope for your sake that you're not lying."

"Is he telling the truth, son?"

Kris looked at Irina, then at the floor. Their faces flushed a deep crimson.

"We're discussing this when this is over."

"Well, since you love your sister so much, you can sit on this recliner while she rides your cock."

"Wait! You want me to do this in front of my family?"

"They're already having sex.

Irina grabbed his arm. "Come on." She walked him to the chair. He sat. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. "We have no choice. Just pretend we're still in my room." Irina climbed his lap, he gripped her torso as she lowered herself to his crotch. They grunted as her pussy enveloped his cock. She rode him as he pumped his hips.

Sabrina's speed increased. Blood rushed to his crotch, numbing his body. 

Fay screamed. She thrashed, ejaculating into her mother's sobbing mouth.

Kenneth's member erupted in Sabrina's. She sucked the tip, stroking his shaft, filling her mouth until cum streamed down her chin. She opened her mouth, looking directly at the camera.

Santa raised his thumb. "Really good. You're quite the slut for daddy's cum. Now swallow."

Sabrina gulped.

"That's good. Now, keep masturbating."

She slid onto the couch next to Kenneth and thrust two fingers into her cunt.

Irina jackhammered her brother's cock, as they locked lips. She threw her head back, howling. He joined her in a chorus of pleasure. His semen poured out of her pussy, streaming down her thighs. She rested in his arms as they kissed, his cock still in her.

"Okay, that's enough!" Kenneth shouted.

"Now, Papa Bear, let them enjoy their last kiss."

Alicia looked up. "Their last–"

Santa aimed his gun at Irina's crotch and opened fire. Screams vibrated the room.. It was an eternity, blood erupted in slow motion as their genitals exploded beneath a barrage of bullets. Irina and Kris screamed the loudest, almost piercing the gunfire.

Santa fired again, emptying the clip into Kris's back. He and his sister thrashed in the chair as bullets tore through their bodies. They slumped against the chair, Kris slid down, his chin resting in Irina's crotch.

"You fucking bastard!" Kenneth charged at Santa. One of the elves fired. He collapsed with pain shooting up his leg, as his left knee exploded. Alicia screamed. 

Santa snapped his fingers. The elves took aim as he reloaded.

One aimed at Fay's crotch. She tried to cover her pussy, but bullets obliterated her tiny hands before her girlhood exploded into a red fountain. Three bullets to the head ended her screams.

"Wait! No! At least let me cum first!" Sabrina hammered her pussy as one of the elves took aim. She pissed on the couch. Her thighs bullets ruined her pussy. Another barrage drilled her voluptuous breasts. She twitched for a minute, then stopped.

Kenneth's throat tightened, his stomach churned. He hurled five times before vomiting on the floor.

Alicia wailed and slammed her fists on the ground. "This isn't happening. This must be a nightmare. This can't happen. I don't deserve this."

Santa shoved the gun into Alicia's pussy as she grieved over Fay's body.

Kenneth reached for his wife. "Please don't do this."

Santa smirked and pulled the trigger. Streams of blood erupted from her torso as she thrashed on his gun. Kenneth screamed. She collapsed to the floor, and twitched for a few seconds before her body stopped moving.

"Well, Kenny-boi, we're done here."

"A-aren't you going to kill me?"

"Nah! We still need you to pay. Since we did repo your beautiful family, Boss is willing to cut off twelve years of interest. Plus, a percentage of whatever we make selling the footage to perverts."

"Fuck you, and fuck your boss! I'm not fucking paying."

"That's too bad. Boss said if you don't pay in, oh, six years, we might make a visit to your sister. I heard she has a nice little family."

"I'll kill you before that happens."

"Of course you will."

They left. Kenneth passed out seconds later.


End file.
